No Truth At All
by winglesszero
Summary: Inspired by one of the deleted scenes on the DVD. Elizabeth demands to know if the other tales are hoaxes like the whole ‘island escape scenario’. Yet they’re all true and Jack has the scars to prove it! But what are these tales?
1. Prologue

'No Truth at All'  
  
**Summary**  
  
Inspired by one of the deleted scenes on the DVD. Elizabeth demands to know if the other tales are hoaxes like the whole 'island escape scenario'. Yet they're all true and Jack has the scars to prove it! But what are these tales?  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
Disney have two major theme parks, hundreds of studios and earn god knows how many billions, so it wouldn't be wise for me to claim any of the characters of POTC as my own.  
  
**Prologue**  
  
The blazing sun beamed down at him from a cloudless azure sky, yet under the cool shelter from the palm trees large leaves the heat was bearable. The only sound that could be heard was the soft breaking of the waves on the beach and the rustle of the tree's foliage due to the light sea breeze. It would have been an otherwise picturesque scene had it not been for the stern young woman in front of him, with her hands firmly on her hips and face upturned so that he couldn't escape her cold stare, stood Elizabeth Swan. The bottom of her under garment was damp and encrusted with clumps of sand; her hair too was still damp and flurrying around her, becoming tangled. After what seemed an extensive, uncomfortable silence Jack could no longer survive that icy gaze.  
  
"Welcome to the Caribbean Love." He replied to her last remark with a slight smirk on his face and holding up the two full bottles of Rum. Seeing that she wasn't pleased with him, Jack barged past her and made his way on to the soft white sands of the beach. Elizabeth stormed after him.  
  
"So, is there any truth to the other stories?" she demanded, as she had read and even heard of tales of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow getting out of the tightest of jams or were these all spurious tall tales?  
  
"Truth........." Jack dropped the bottles of the alcoholic liquid, which made a dull thump when they hit the sands. Then it was his turn to gaze coldly as he rolled up the right sleeve of his dingy cotton shirt to reveal a scar in the shape of a 'P' which had clearly been caused by a branding, as farmers would with cattle. Above this was a tattoo of sunset over the sea and in the middle, a bird with it's wing outstretched in flight. He then rolled his left sleeve and showed his wrist, which skin was damaged and had an intricate design in scare tissue however it was far larger than the 'P' and looked even more horrific. Lastly he pulled the opening of his shirt to the right exposing his tanned chest and two perfectly circular scars, which were obviously marks left from two gunshot wounds. "No truth at all........." He looked on at her horror stricken face, her once cold glare was now vanished and she stared at scars and body art that the pirate wore. Proof that all of the tales where true. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Note from Author**  
  
I know this was going to mainly be about the tales behind Jack's scars yeti wished to add events that would leave up to them like this chapter which is how he came about piracy! Also thanks for the reviews I'm very grateful!  
  
**Chapter 1- The beginning of Piracy**  
  
His heart pounded rabidly, beating louder and louder as if it had transformed into a native drum within his chest that burst into a rhythmic solo. The boy had lost account of how many days he had been surviving within the putrid stench of the provisions room and even though there was a wealth of food and drink surrounding him he ate very little of it as in fear of being discovered and also do to the fact that the food was of a poor quality and he'd decided it would be best not to consume it. His limbs ached severely due to being cramped into the same position for the last hour in hope of not being spotted, hiding behind a vast crate of potatoes he rubbed at them in hope it would cure his pain but it didn't seem to be working.  
  
The wooden door opened with a loud groan, as if its hinges were mumbling in the same stiff pain he suffered. This was followed by the clatter of boots on the timber boards. The boy held his breath and silently pleaded them to be quick in gathering food yet the drumming of his heart distracted him and aroused even more panic as he was sure they'd find him because of its defending beats.  
  
"Damn! We're out of fish!" Exclaimed the annoyed tone of the first pirate.  
  
"Quit ye bellyaching and fetch those biscuits!" Barked the second pirate. There was more clattering of boots as the two marched around rummaging through the boxes and barrels of food. "And some potatoes too!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! As ye command." Mumbled the first pirate as he trudged towards the crate of potatoes where the boy was concealing himself. His body grew stiff causing his aching muscles to scream out in pain. His ears strained to hear what the first pirate was doing when there was a loud 'thud' of a potato hitting the floorboards and rolling to the crate's side.  
  
"Ye scoundrel! Now pick that up! I won't be having food wasted!" Bellowed the voice of the second pirate. This caused the rapidly beating heart of the young boy to come a halt. He was done for this time! The pirate would find him and brutally punish him for sneaking aboard the ship.  
  
"Bleedin' potatoes! Wasn't my fault the stupid thing escaped me clutches!" moaned the first pirate as he bent over to pick it up. The boy saw a blackened and dirt encrusted hand reach out and grab the brown vegetable. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the first pirate's voice to holler "Lucky wat we got 'ere! A stowaway!" Yet it never came.  
  
"Get a move on!" Ordered the second pirate and with that the door creaked open again before being slammed shut, leaving him alone once again.  
  
The boy exhaled loudly not only as a sign of relief but he had been holding his breath in for so long he though his lungs were going to explode! This wasn't the adventure he had hoped for. He wanted to be up deck where he could feel the light sea breeze and hear the shrill squawks of the seagulls that soared above, not hiding down in a fowl room such as this! He rose from his hiding place and once again strained his ears to hear if the two pirates were coming back, as they often made two trips because of all the food they had to carry to the kitchen. After a good stretch, which seemed the perfect remedy for his aching legs he came to the decision that it was better to try and sneak up onto the deck than spend another minute in this reeking chamber. He tip-toed his way to the door, the boards creaking softly under his weight yet compared to the racket the two pirates made when walking on the boards it was hardly audible. Pressing his ear to the grimy and splintered wood of the door he heard nothing. Now that he was certain his surroundings were pirate free he swiftly yanked open the door which prevented it from making its regular long groan. He paused at the doorway surveying the dingy corridor. The stairs that lead to the deck were at the end of it; from there he'd have to hide behind some of the gunpowder barrels that were dotted about. He made a dash down the long and darkened corridor yet stopped in his tracks when he heard approaching voices. Frantically searching for a place to hide he found one of the other doors were unlocked and dived inside hoping that his actions hadn't been noticed.  
  
"Wat 'ave I told ye 'bout keepin' the storage hold door closed?!" bellowed the familiar voice of the second pirate from the corridor.  
  
"I closed the blasted thing!" The first pirate innocently exclaimed. The two continued to bicker yet no suspicions had been aroused. The second pirate, who clearly seemed superior to the first thought he had carelessly left the door open. The boy softly tittered at the insults that were thrown back and forth between the two. However his attention to the events outside were shattered by the movement of a form inside the ill lit room. He gasped. And stumbled across the unfamiliar surrounding to the desk were a dim light of an oil lamp burned. He turned it up slightly, brightening the room more. The movement that had caused him such shock was a magnificently, brightly coloured bird stood on a perch not far from the large writing desk.  
  
"Wow..." He marvelled at it.  
  
"Pieces of eight!" It shrieked in reply. This again startled the boy, he never thought it was possible for a bird to talk! Then again he was feeling light headed from lack of food.  
  
"You can' talk?" He questioned the bird in a hushed whisper, thinking himself silly for talking to a bird.  
  
"You can talk!" hollered and began to whistle a tune bobbing it head up and down to the sound of its own music, it was as if it were performing for the boy. "Wow! I wish the chickens bac' home could 'ave done that!" He laughed forgetting about the danger that argued outside.  
  
"Shiver me timbers!" It exclaimed but this time didn't burst into another tuneful whistle.  
  
"Not so loud!" Hissed the boy and gestured for the bird to be silent.  
  
"Shiver me timbers! Shiver me timbers!!"  
  
"'Eh what's that blasted bird squawking' 'bout now!?" boomed the voice of the second pirate. And the handle of the door began to turn.  
  
He couldn't hide as the loud bird would reveal him. It now madly flapped around his head, beating its beautiful blue wings against his face. The only way out was out the door the second pirate was opening! He gritted his teeth and waited until the door was partly open before charging frantically lashing out at the startled pirates. He dealt a blow with his fist to the first pirate and managed to head butt the second in the stomach as he charged past them.  
  
"What in the-" Exclaimed the second pirate before being receiving a blow to his stomach. The boy didn't stop in amazement that he had just knocked over two large pirates instead he dashed up the rickety wooden steps up onto the deck. His entrance shocked tow nearby pirates who were scrubbing at the ships deck with rags and hard bristle brushes.  
  
"Hey! How'd ye get 'ere scum?!" Yelled one of them as the boy sped past while the other tried to make a grab at his ankle but was too slow. However the commotion caused other pirates to appear from every nook and cranny of the ship and soon a few manage to wrestle the boy to the hard wooden boards of the ship's deck. He didn't go down with out a fight though, he kicked, punched, spat, cursed, bit at them which in turn did have an effect as some of the pirates were taken back by how some one so young was capable of being so vicious! Yet the pirates suddenly came to a halt. The boy peered up from the deck to see a large man stood before him. He wore clothes of a slightly better quality than the others yet they were still ragged and worn in places. He had a large leather belt with and equally large gold buckle and from this belt proudly hung a sword. The boy squinted to see the man's face as the sun beamed down at them.  
  
"Well what be this we got 'ere?" He questioned.  
  
"A damn scallywag of a stowaway cap' an!" Promptly answered the recognisable voice of the first pirate. The boy turned his head to see the pirate who owned a bloody nose. "Hidin' in the lower deck he was sir!" He added and yanked the boy to his feet. Now he could see the face of the pirate stood before him, he owned two once blue eyes that had turned to a dismal grey and long dark auburn hair which flowed from under an impressive, large hat. Yet even though he was a handsome man a huge hideous scar ran from the very top of his right cheek and ran all the way down his face and stopped halfway down his throat, disfiguring him.  
  
"Well now a stowaway ye say? What of us to do with this roughen gents?" Questioned the pirate who raised one of his eyebrows. This was a signal for an open discussion to commence.  
  
"I say we chop 'is hands off!" Suggested the first pirate "As punishment for clocking me one in the face!"  
  
"We only chop hands off if they've stolen owt!" Argued another.  
  
"Well I bet ye 'is bin eatin' our food!" Said the first pirate.  
  
"The I think we should cook 'em!" Recommended a wild haired old pirate who licked at his dry withered lips. "He'll be a nice piece of fresh meat." When hearing this idea the boy struggled to break free from the first pirate's grimy hands.  
  
"Naw there ain't 'nough meat on him for all of us!" another pirate voice his opinion.  
  
"Lets chop the kid into lil piece and feed 'em to the sharks!"  
  
"No feed 'em to the sharks alive!"  
  
"Make the blighter walk the plank!" Through out the whole discussion the boy was desperately trying to free himself but realising he was soon to escape the clutches of the first pirate another aided in holding him still.  
  
The pirate stood before him graciously raised his hand in a gesture for silence, which abruptly followed.  
  
"Gentlemen, even though these punishments are all interesting and ingenious I 'ave decided that even though it would be suitable for this miscreant we should keep 'em alive and upon these very decks." A wave of whispers and mummers arose at this.  
  
"But cap' an why? We've punished man guilty of lesser crimes than this one!" Questioned a voice from behind the boy.  
  
"Well know it's not everyday I see such a youngen cause a ruckus as this nor 'ave I known one to put up such a fight." He gestured to the first pirate's bloody nose before continuing, "So I was a-thinking of how good would he'd be with a sword in hand. What say ye to that men?"  
  
"Aye!" they chorused.  
  
"Then get back to work ye scab less dogs!" He boomed. And with that the crew scurried about busying themselves.  
  
"Well lad, ye got a name?" Questioned the Captain  
  
"Aye, Jack Sparrow." Replied the boy. 


End file.
